Two Worlds
by KittenGrey
Summary: Crossover between FF7 and Gorillaz, mainly FF7 but 2d and Murdoc are thrown in there for added spice. What happens when Empire and Shinra mix? Rated M for drugs, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry to those of you waiting for more stories by me, writer's block is a bitch. This story is based on an rp I had on Gaiaonline, and the storyline was screaming to be written down. It is mostly Final Fantasy 7 crossed with my own storyline, with a little Gorillaz thrown in for flavor, and plus cuz the members of Gorillaz are a normal part of Empire in all my rps. Throughout each chapter I'll credit everyone mentioned in that chapter. So...other then that, enjoy!

Credit to: Me (duh), Reno Active (my fiance), and Ivan (who rps as Rufus)

Final Fantasy characters and elements owned by Square Enix, Gorillaz are property of Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett (pardon any spelling errors, i'm braindead today)

* * *

Shinra; a word filled with greed, danger, and power. Both the company and the man who controlled it could be described by these words. Deep in the heart of Midgar, the company was surrounded by monsters and materia, and was constantly threatened by both. Can a world filled with materia co-exist with a world ruled by magic? Can both worlds, so dangerous and powerful, live together in peace?........

……Will these worlds exist long enough for us to know?

"He's actually kinda cute….." Kitten spoke softly, flipping through the screenplay for Moulin Rouge. I scoffed; Rufus Shinra was really grinding on my nerves. I knew he was Reno's boss, but I was Reno's master and I'd be damned if the other blond was going to be treating my pet as his. He was his boss and nothing more.

Kitten had already met with Rufus; she was the president of the United States and she felt it was important to become friends with the powerful company's owner. I, on the other hand, had my own reasons to meet with the man. I hadn't personally met him yet, I had only heard about him through Kitten, Reno, Rude, and Ricky*.

I got off the bed and stretched; it seemed like a good time to stop by Shinra's office. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kitten glanced up from the screenplay to watch me. Of course, she knew I was one to cause trouble, so I wasn't going to tell her where I was really going.

"Chill with Blaze." I said nonchalantly and walked to the door. I heard the bed shift as she sat up.

"Sam…"

I turned to look at her. "I'll be back in a little bit." I walked over and kissed her, holding the passionate connection for a brief minute before pulling away and leaving.

Hopefully, Rufus wouldn't mind a unexpected visitor.

-----------------

*Ricky is one of the other Turks who works for Shinra. He popped up in the rp when we saw a picture of the Turks from Before Crisis. He's the one with the black hair that kinda looks like corn-rows and the random patch of white hair in the front…we didn't know his name so we dubbed him Ricky.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chapter coming up. Not much character description, I know, but you can find my characters in my other fics along with on my main profile page. Also, from here on out the pov is gonna be in 3rd person, i did it in 1st for the first chapter only to open the story

Credit (gaia sns are being used for those who i dun know real names): Me (Sam, Kitten), Ivan (Rufus), Turk Leader Tseng (Tseng)

* * *

It was quiet. Rufus Shinra sat at his desk, busy with paperwork as usual. The door was unlocked to the office, so Sam decided to invite himself in. He glanced around the small office at the white couch to his left, and the desk in front of him. Rufus glanced up and tilted his head slightly.

"And you are?" He asked plainly.

Sam looked at him and smirked, "Someone who's not quite happy with you." He said, rather distastefully. He walked over and leaned on the desk, staring the president straight in the face, and scowled. "I'm not quite happy that you're treating my pet as if he was your own."

"Forgive me if I have no idea who you're talking about." Rufus leaned back in his chair and smiled. "After all, I do treat everyone that way."

Sam narrowed his eyes. He wasn't surprised at what the man said; hell, anyone who's president of a company tended to treat their employees like slaves. But Reno was a different story, Reno was Sam's pet, not this fools. It was bad enough that Kitten found this scumbag attractive and, as far as Sam knew, he showed signs of liking her back.

"Yes well, I'd like it if you stopped treating Reno Active like that, for the simple reason that he is mine. I claimed him as my own way before you approached him." The statement wasn't entirely true; Reno had been working for Shinra way before Sam met him, but Sam had laid down claims before Rufus decided to start treating Reno in such a manner.

"Ah, Reno." Rufus laughed slightly, "I would if that's what he wants. However, as it is, perhaps you should discuss this with him and not me." He adjusted himself in his chair slightly and watched Sam calmly.

"My pet should know better…" Sam glanced around the office. It was so neat, so professional. It itched at Sam to get a rise out of the man, but he was failing. Maybe Reno wasn't the direction he should have been going in. Sam smiled slightly to himself, "Oh, and by the way, you must be pretty desperate to be with Kitten. That bitch is bigger than the Holland Tunnel, but," Sam took a few steps away from the desk, smiling. "I'm not fucking her anymore, so why should I care." It wasn't true, but he smirked; hopefully this would get a rise out of the man. Usually Sam wasn't as destructive, but for some odd reason he felt the need to toy with him.

"Hardly desperate," Rufus shook his head and stood, leaning on his desk. "What exactly did you want to do in coming here?" The president raised a brow, "If you're having a problem handling your "pets" perhaps you're not what they need or maybe just not what they want anymore."

Sam growled and glared at the other blond; it seemed he was getting more aggravated than the other, which wasn't going so well. "Yeah, that's why MY name is carved into his chest." That, of course, was completely true. Reno was misbehaving badly one day, and Sam had lost his temper just a little. "No, I came here to warn you not to be surprised if you suddenly get killed when you get to close to Reno." He smirked, thinking of something else to say to try to affect the other, "And Kitten seems to come here lately, so I didn't want to miss another chance of bashing her head into a desk." Sam and Kitten had been fighting a lot lately, and Sam knew that Rufus had seen her hurt recently. _Wait, why do I wanna get a rise out of him? _Sam thought to himself. He shook the though off and watched the other carefully.

"Your delusions are quite amusing, but if you have no other business, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Rufus said and waved a hand. He sat back down in his chair, watching Sam calmly.

Sam shrugged, "I guess I can go find out where Kitten is if she's not in here." He turned to leave and smiled to himself. The lies seemed to get a small rise out of the man. "I'll make sure not to bloody her up too much for ya." And with that, Sam left the office.

Sam walked down the halls until he found the office he was looking for; Tseng's. He knocked on the door before opening it and looked at the Turk leader. "Tseng? Can I become a Turk.?"

Tseng looked up at Sam, "I'm afraid you'll have to submit a formal application." He then pulled a filing folder out of one of his desk drawers and placed it on the desk.

"Thank you sir." Sam picked up the folder and left the office. He walked down the halls, looking through the application as he walked, until he came to an empty hall. He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, then teleported back to Empire, planning on coming back again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam laid on the wall by the lake, looking up at the sky. He took a drag off the cigarette he was smoking.

"Hey, you wanna join us?"

Sam glanced over to where the voice came from and saw his brother standing a few feet away, holding a fairly big suitcase-like carrier. He walked over to where Sam was laying and set the case down next to the wall. Sam sat up.

"Don't you usually smoke on the other wall?"

Blaze flicked a strand of black hair out of his face. "Yeah," he answered. "But the others aren't ready yet. I was gonna come out here and pre-roll a few while I waited." Blaze sat down next to the wall and opened the case, reveling a number of different drugs inside. Heroine, weed, cocaine; you name it, it was probably in the case, along with many other Shadow drugs that weren't available anywhere other than the shadow dimension.

Blaze pulled out some joint paper and a small bag of weed, along with a vile of black powder. Using the case as a table, he put down a paper and put a decent amount of weed on the center of the paper, the sprinkled a small amount of the black powder on top of the weed. He then proceeded to roll the joint and licked the edge to stick it. He handed the joint to Sam.

"How did you know?" He took the joint gratefully, ashing the cigarette he was almost done with and lighting the joint.

"I know you well," Blaze rolled his own joint and used his magic to make a small flame appear in the palm of his hand. He used it to light the joint and shook his hand to put the fire out. It took two more hits before the rest of the shadow brothers came outside.

"Aren't you supposed to be pre-rolling for us?" Viper asked as he looked down at the slightly high Blaze. His light green hair, usually spiked into a mohawk, was pulled back into a ponytail. His emerald green eyes were dull with exhaustion.

It was funny how all the shadow brother's differed in appearance. The only thing truly the same about them was their bone structure. Sam, Sampson, Viper, and Leon all had naturally blond hair, Thomas and Hypno had naturally brown hair, and Blaze and Taylor had black hair. Sam's eyes, along with Leon's and Sampson's, were a creamy pale midnight blue, while Thomas had vibrant sapphire blue eyes. Viper's eyes were emerald, Hypno's eyes were indigo, and Blaze and Taylor's eyes ranged from deep brown to a light gold, depending on their mood.

Blaze glanced up and smiled. "Not my fault you came out here late. I was pre-rolling, I just already smoked them."

Leon sat down next to Blaze and took the rest of the weed and papers. "How many did you pre-roll?" he asked as he started rolling his own.

"Two," Sam said. "One for me and one for him," he smirked as he took another hit.

The rest of the brothers sat down around and on the wall, all rolling themselves joints until the weed was gone; all the brothers except Thomas, that is. Within the hour, a good half the drugs from the case had been used. Viper was shooting up the last bit of heroine while Blaze finish off the cocaine. Leon and Sampson had already fallen asleep, and Thomas had left sober. Hypno closed his eyes as he placed an acid strip on his own tongue.

Sam laid on the wall and looked down at his brothers, "I met Reno's boss today."

Blaze looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, "That Rufus guy?"

Sam nodded and Hypno chuckled, "Sounds like the name of a dog."

"Rufus fucking Shinra; it was weird when I saw him. I had the urge to annoy him."

Viper didn't look up from his needle, "The urge?"

"Yeah; I don't know, it was weird. Maybe because of how neat and proper he was."

Blaze shuttered, "Yeah, I can understand that. Clean cut business men drive me insane."

Hypno smiled to himself, "You like him."

Sam jumped a little and ended up falling off the wall onto the opposite side. He grunted before sitting up and glancing around to the other side of the wall, "I what?"

"You like him," Hypno opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "I saw it."

"Saw what?" Sam looked at him, completely confused.

"You'll see," Hypno chuckled and sucked on another acid strip.

"Speaking of things being weird," Viper looked up as he put the empty syringe away. "Why do we have a four by seven foot fragment of a brick wall out here?"

"Kitten's idea," Sam said as he got himself back up on the wall. "That reminds me. She's sleeping with him."

"The wall?" Blaze looked up at Sam, a confused look on his face. Hypno burst out into laughter.

"No!" Sam looked at Blaze. "She's sleeping with Rufus."

"Is she? How do you know?" Viper asked.

"She is," Hypno confirmed for Sam. Everyone looked at Hypno, a little confused but not surprised. Hypno had amazing psychic abilities. It wasn't surprising he would know.

Sam took a deep breath. It had taken a while, but finally the drugs entered his system fully and converted into pure magic energy. Fortunately, that was one of the perks of being a shadow; drugs never affected him or his brothers negatively.

"Ah, so you're jealous?" Blaze smirked a little as he glanced at Sam.

"Jealous of who?" Sam glared at Blaze, getting tired of the conversation.

Hypno opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it and closed it again. He knew ways too much about the situation, more than even Sam knew, and it was better for him to keep it to himself.

Sam glared at Hypno as well, waiting for what he was about to say. When he said nothing, however, Sam got off the wall, turned on his heels and snarled. "I'm going back inside."

None of his brothers questioned him as he walked away, nor did he want them too. The conversation had brought up too many questions he had earlier in the day; questions he had tried to ignore. There was something about Rufus that Sam found, for the lack of a better word, attractive. Sam knew exactly why he was an interest to Kitten, although, unfortunately, Sam and her shared similar interests. _I don't like him….I hardly know him. _Sam shook his head at the small thought as he continued down the white halls of Empire. Soon finding himself in front of his own bedroom door, he opened the door, walked in swiftly, closed the door behind him, and gracefully fell onto his bed. He yawned; he hadn't sleep for about a day. He glanced at his side at the clock, noticing the folder next to it. "I'll bother him tomorrow," He spoke to the empty room and soon found himself asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day. Sam walked into Rufus's office yet again, not knocking or alerting the other he was coming in at all. He had just dropped off his application to Tseng's office; unfortunately the Turk was not there when he did. Sam ignored the chair that was in front of the other's desk and sat on the corner of the desk, once again hoping to get a rise out of the other.

"How would you feel if I became a Turk?"

"Off my desk," Rufus waved a hand; too preoccupied in paperwork to do anything else. "And if you wish to become a Turk go right ahead." Rufus tore his gaze from his work to look up at Sam, "You won't be placed near me so I have no problem with it."

Sam growled, not loudly enough for the other to hear. Why did nothing he say or do affect this other man?

He grumbled. "One day, I'm gonna piss you off, and laugh." Finding no other reason to stay, he left the office.

Well, that was a waste of time.


	5. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

Update!

Well, I took a long hiatus (actually, more of I got extremely busy and forgot about the site...whoops!) So, I see that there are very unfinished stories here, and I will put in my best effort to finish them!


End file.
